Water Wings
by aliquisbird1
Summary: Cliché Percy gets betrayed by camp Half-blood story for you all. Percy Ends up in the kingdom of Fiore. He meets Gaia, an earth dragon, who takes him in and teaches him. FIRST FAN FICTION
1. Chapter 1: Fiore

**This is my first story i have updated so no hate please. how Percy actually got here and how it all went wrong will be in the next chapter if you guys want me to update. please do say if you want me to update because i will**

**LE STORY:**

3rd persons P.O.V

Gaia, a massive Terra dragon and one of the very few dragons left, looked around her and scowled. A few minuets earlier she felt a huge energy source in her woods yet couldn't identify what it was, or where it even was. This frustrated her to no ends because despite her gentle nature she needed to locate the power source and either eliminate it or move it. She couldn't keep such a power source inside her precious forest for long because it would attract other entities, which she DEFINITELY did not want: she was in no condition to fight.

Her body reaching high above the canopies of the trees that populated her beautiful forest, she drowsily made her way over to the general area she could feel the power emitting from. After a good 3 minutes' walk she found herself in a clearing she hadn't had any clue actually existed. She peered into the clearing and what she saw there definitely surprised her.

Percy's P.O.V

I felt like crap. To simply put it. I felt like somebody just tossed me into Tartarus and then collapsed the non-existent roof on top of me. I still couldn't open my eyes but I sensed a large power, one almost equivalent to a major gods, getting nearer to wherever the Hades I was laying. Me, being the new and improved seaweed brain I was, decided that if there was a power rivalling a gods approaching me it would be a good idea to at least be mobile if they weren't friendly.

Finally managing to lift my heavy eyelids I was greeted by, well lets just say-an unexpected sight. I was in a slightly large clearing in the middle of the forest but that wasn't the surprising part. There, about 20m above of me, was a scaly green head. It was looking down on me with it's neck arching above the high canopy's of the surrounding trees. The head itself was 3 meters tall with kind chestnut brown eyes but it had the dragon equivalent of a scowl on its face.

A dull throbbing in my chest brought back the crushing reality of my situation down on me. I was severely injured with a scowling 150 feet dragon looking at me. I almost laughed at the stupidity of it all, every time I open my eyes I'm in a life threatening situation. "If you're going to kill me you might as well get on with it" I told the dragon looming over me, not really bothering to wait for a slow death at the hands of an un amused dragon.

It definitely seemed surprised at my answer as it pulled back its huge head and tilted it in a very wolf like fashion. "Who are you child, to not fear or even be disturbed by the presence of a dragon?" a voice that sounded rich and lush ,as if the forest itself had spoken, asked me. I looked around to see who it was but was shocked to realize that the dragon had spoken.

Said dragon promptly laughed at the bemused expression on my face. "It would seem you have not met a dragon yet have you, no?" it asked again without even opening its mouth to speak. "you have a very strong scent little human"

"yeah I've been told that I smell before" I replied simply, but then was shocked at how I wasn't even thinking while talking to a deity probably as powerful as any major god.

To my relief it just laughed good naturedly, so yay for me I just made a dragon laugh with the same tactic used on Reyna, which probably wasn't a good thing since that meant they were similar. Reyna used to have a crush on me, was suspicious of me being a Greek and was a bit trigger happy but I doubted many of these dangers were present with the dragon since it was well… a dragon after all who, by the looks of it, didn't look Roman so I was safe. As soon as I realised what I was doing I slammed the breaks down on my mental thought train and focused back on task.

"Well this has been a lovely chat but I'm pretty sure I won't be getting up anytime soon so unless it is your number one priority to deal with me you don't need to stand around here in the middle of nowhere" I said to the intrigued ivy green dragon in front of me.

Yet again it seemed surprised at my answer. "You certainly are different to the rest aren't you?" it spoke more to itself than to me.

Gaia P.O.V

"You certainly are different from the rest of the rest aren't you?" I said more to myself than the little human underneath my towering head. It was only now that I realised the beaten up shape the teenager was in. He was wearing a grey shirt with a wolf howling on the front of it, black jeans and a black flame shaped bracelet on his wrist. He had a wound on the right side of his abdomen that looked like it was it was made by a sword and his chest looked like it was hit by a large hammer. I liked this mortal human and definitely did not want it to die so I lowered my head till the tip of my nose touched his fore head. I felt my healing power encase the human and once I drew away I saw a very dumbstruck mortal look at his previous wounds in shock

"Well that was unexpected" was all he said before cautiously getting up to his feet. As he stood up I got a proper look at the mortal in front of me. He was rather tall at 5,6 feet tall. He had a regal yet kind face with high cheekbones that made him look like a royal among humans. He had an even sailors tan with startling sea green eyes. His hair was an uncontrollable mop of black. He looked about 14 so I though of a little plan that was sure to be in my benefit.

"What is your name, human?" I asked not unkindly.

Percy's P.O.V

"What is your name human?" it asked me

Seeing no damage done by telling the dragon I said "Percy Jackson"

"Well Percy would you mind if you became my apprentice?" It asked me.

I only hesitated for a few seconds before answering "I would be honoured to"

It seemed happy with my answer because it dragon smiled at me before saying,

"We better get going then Percy"


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayed

**Wow… somebody actually managed to read my story without vomiting… just kidding. Thank you to all the reviewers and follows and all that fun stuff. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Fairy tail. They all belong to their respective owners. Please tell me what direction you would like the story to develop. Also who Percy should be with. (this is a part where they go back in time to show how Percy actually got there in the 1st chapter) anyway here is la story:**

Artemis P.O.V

Today was boring to say the very least. Me and my Huntresses have been waiting for at least an hour for Zeus to finally call the damn Olympian meeting. We couldn't head out to hunt anything like I had been craving for because if Zeus called the meeting we would have to get there instantly which would mean I would have to leave the girls. So waiting it was…..

TIME LAPSE 30 MINUITES

Finally! I felt the familiar pull in my chest (as if someone attached a string to my ribs… weird right?) calling me to the Olympian council. I warned the girls not to go and do something stupid but this scenario wasn't very likely since they were my huntresses after all. With a snap of my finger I teleported myself outside of the throne room and quickly yet gracefully like a deer walked myself inside of the Throne room.

Zeus sat on his high throne on Olympus and he looked pissed. Like really and truly PISSED. Artemis had no idea what got his dad so utterly mad since the giant war had recently ended with no major casualties on the Olympian side, so what in Hades' name happened to make him so damn pissed.

"Where the Hades is that despicable brat!?" Thundered Zeus after the last member of Olympus (my idiot brother Apollo) came in and took their thrones. Who was this person to get nearly half of the Olympians angry at them?

"As he hasn't even the common courtesy to show up to a meeting he has been summoned to Ares go and fetch him!" he roared as the Olympians (except Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Hermes and me) grumbled about how ignorant, selfish and stupid that 'punk' was. Who was he?

My question was answered when Ares flashed in holding a pale teenager who he promptly he roughly threw to the ground. "GET UP AND BOW BEFORE THE GODS PERSEUS JACKSON!" An angry Zeus bellowed at the young demigod.

Said demigod promptly scrambled up and stumbled whilst trying to get up. He visibly winced and I thought there might be something wrong with his leg. Actually scratch, that there might be something wrong with him all in all. He looked terrible to simply put it. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked ill and depressed but none the less bowed in front of the gods. I instantly began worrying because although he was a male he rescued me from under the sky, gained Zoe's friendship and saved my family from certain destruction.

"So Perseus Jackson do you know why you have been called here to Olympus?" Hera questioned him with a mocking tone. Percy simply shook his head which earned him a snort from some of the Olympians.

Why were all of them being so mean to the saviour of Olympus all of a sudden? Only the 5 of us who were looking around incredulously at the others. What was happening?

"Well after all you have *cough cough* benefited us in the last few weeks we have taken away your title as saviour of Olympus, disown you from the Olympian family. We owe you nothing so you shall become an average demigod in our eyes" Hera stated coldly "we would like to banish you from camp that would be suicidal for a lone demigod of that scent so you will live at camp but not in the Poseidon cabin" Hera coldly sneered.

Percy, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, Hades and my faces showed identical looks of surprise as Hera said that. Percy looked at her with wide eyes but bowed his head and muttered a horse yes. As soon as he said that Ares leapt off his throne and walked up behind Percy. He kicked the back of his causing him to fall down but before he could do so Ares roughly grabbed his hair and flashed them out.

Artemis looked at the others shocked. She vowed she would find out what happened.

Percy P.O.V

I still can't believe all that had happened in the past month. How had my life got to this point? One moment I was the saviour of Olympus and now I was a literally a worthless piece of trash to be tossed aside and ignored. Why?

My worthless Half brother was idolized by all from the moment he came in and 'defeated' a hydra that was chasing him. Of course all that was my doing but nobody paid attention to any of that since Poseidon claimed him personally while praising him to the skies. Jake was the name of my insolent brother that ruined my (mostly) and for that I hated him. He was arrogant prick who had and ego to rival Zeus's on the best of days. I lost most of my friends who began to idolize this pathetic excuse of a demigod. Now they began to blame me for everything… Why?

At least I still had my mortal parents who loved me. Unlike my Olympian parent who blatantly disowned me. Well this sucked. Might go and visit my mom soon…

Hestia P.O.V

Artemis had called all those who supported Percy together. We weren't allowed into camp into camp for the past month but a lot more had obviously been going on than what we suspected. What had happened to Perseus during that time? We needed to find out

"Iris show me what happened at Camp Half Blood" Artemis's sharp voice cut through my voice as I stared into the into the mist in front of us

"Will do" Iris's voice replied

An image appeared in front of us in a mass of swirling colours.

_Percy was walking back home to his cabin after staying out for long at the beach, thinking things over. He was wearily walking in when a scream behind him startled him awake. He instantly rushed out of his cabin and over to the hill where the scream was admitted fro. He rushed up the hill to see a chubby kid running like hell from a angry Hydra that closely followed him, running too fast to blow fire. Percy instantly uncapped the riptide and ran to aid the kid. _

_He ran forward to the hydra who obviously didn't expect such a strait forward attack. He ducked under the snapping heads of the Hydra and stabbed it in the chest with the riptide. It let out a roar of pain and swiped his claws at Percy. He dodged them and cut of one of the heads of the hydra. Luckily he came prepared and tossed a vile of Greek fir on the stump. Using this tactic the Hydra was defeated quickly. _

_Percy turned to the hill as he saw many of the campers stream down the hill to see what was going on. Even Chiron and Dionysus were there in the crowd. Percy was about to ask why they all came when a bright flash and the aroma of the sea interrupted him. He looked behind him at the chubby short kid and noticed his father, Poseidon, standing next to the kid. "THIS HERE IS MY SON, HE JUST DEFEATED A HYDRA WITH NO HELP OR TRAINING AT ALL!" Poseidon yelled at the awed campers. "TREAT HIM WELL BECAUSE HE IS ALREADY THE MAKINGS OF A GREAT HERO" he said after turning to Jake. He had a smug look on his face and was grinning proudly. "Bye my son, I hope to see you in Atlantis sometime" he said before flashing out. _

_The kid took all the glory while the campers all started to blame Percy for not helping the kid. His face would have been priceless if they were in a different situation. He looked shocked and betrayed by what they were saying. He walked back to his cabin ignoring the looks of disgust. _

_The next day Poseidon came back and boasted at how much potential his son showed. All the campers even Nico, Anabbeth and Grovner were fawning over Jakes 'achievement' while they all ignored Percy. Percy looked depressed one morning when after Poseidon finished praising Jake, a group of Ares campers came over to him and started to verbally abuse him by blaming everything bad that had happened on him. The only people who virtually didn't ignore him was The Stolls and Katie Gardener. He was ignored by even Anabbeth but at least she didn't stoop as low to cheat on him. _

_Soon everybody began he was the 'villain' at camp and all problems were his doing. Nearly everywhere he went the gods of that domain began to make life harder for him. He couldn't even practice sword fighting because Ares hated him so much. Many places he could usually go were forbidden to go to because of the gods/goddesses ruling it. _

_One day he woke up and thought to himself that he should go and visit the last remaining anchor to the world: his mother and step father. After a rather unpleasant meeting with Chiron he was allowed to visit his mother but only for a few hours. He drove to his home and knocked on the front door. No answer. He knocked again and when nobody answered he barged in to his old home. What he found there shocked him to no end. His mother and step father were lying dead on the floor in front of the staircase. There written in their own blood from their wounds was a message:_

_A parting gift, Perce, from your new EX –_

_Anabbeth_

_He had no words, he felt tears slide down his face as he collapsed to his knees, crying in front of the corpses of his mom and step father. WHY? Why why why? Was all he thought at that moment. "WHY?" he screamed out as his energy released in a massive wave causing the earth to tremble._

The Iris Message faded as the earth began to shake and things slid down the shelf's. We were in Artemis's palace and a mortal world's earthquake was felt all the way up here on Olympus? Even Poseidon's aren't felt up here. What was going on? One word floated into my mind that left me shocked. Could it be? Was this his power?

Percy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest

**Ok well sorry for the delay but i had close to 0 motivation to finish writing. I own nothing but the plot. Please reveiw and tell me what direction you want the story to head in. Next chapter should be up sooner. now on with the story-**

Percy P.O.V

I saw red. A curtain of red blocked all other thoughts except for pure rage and hatred. How could she?

Tears streamed down my face as I unleashed my power in the form of an earthquake. The houses around me began to tremble and shake at the force of the earthquake. Winds picked up outside and trees, cars and other objects were swept across the street. I couldn't do anything to stop it even if I wanted to. My mother's house was dangerously close to collapsing when I felt a presence behind me. It was warm and comforting that made me instantly calm down. A bit.

The winds outside were still howling at fierce rates but the earthquake subsided till it was a small tremor in the ground, barely noticeable.

"Lady Hestia, why are you here?" I questioned my voice weary and strained.

"I am here to warn you my young hero, the Olympians will be sure to banish you from camp for having too much power and being too dangerous so that is why we are here to help you out" Hestia said soothingly. All I could do was numbly nod at the goddess of the hearth. She clicked her fingers and I was teleported away. When my eyesight cleared I found myself in a forest surrounded by people. When I took a closer look I saw they were: Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, Nemesis and Hecate. "Umm as lovely as it is meeting you, why are you all here?" I asked confusedly.

Surprisingly it was Artemis who spoke up "we have come here as an apology for our family who so unrightfully abandoned you, and since you are going to live alone we have decided to bless you"

I was pleasantly shocked but smiled and thanked them nether the less. First Hades walked up to me.

"you have gained me a throne, recovered my helm and befriended one of my children, for this I bless you with the same powers of my children and permission to enter the underworld" Hades told me, to my surprise. A shadow surrounded me and when it dissipated I felt much more powerful than before. I thanked him and then the twins walked up to me.

"You saved me from under the sky, befriended Zoe and never once did you disrespect me or my hunters, for that I bless you Perseus" Artemis said whilst laying a hand on my shoulder. I glowed faintly silver but felt more alive and aware of my surroundings. "You have the same powers of all my hunters as well as transforming into any animal under my domain: the forest" she said. All the other gods nodded their head in approval.

"Since your archery sucks I have decided, being awesome as I am, to bless you too" came the voice of none other than Apollo. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his words but thanked him after I got surrounded by a gold/yellow glow. Hermes grinned and fist bumped with Apollo before saying "As a thank you for fighting for Olympus and helping my son die a hero I give you fast speed blessing and pickpocket ability" he told me.

"Since when were you so psychological?" Apollo asked after he shot a yellow beam of power at me. Me and Artemis rolled our eyes in sync at the two gods.

"Moving on!" the voice of Hades range through the crowd. Everybody immediately quieted down. "Perseus I would like it, should you accept, for me to become your patron and you my champion" the timid voice of Hestia made me jump as I forgot she was here. I didn't hesitate at all before saying "Of course My Lady". She beamed proudly before snapping her fingers and a fire surrounded me. It died down and Hestia said;

"You have the power to wield fire, heal with fire, teleport with fire, give hope and summon home cooked foods" she exclaimed like an exited 7 year old. I was shocked at how much power the goddess of the hearth really had.

Now both Nemesis and Hecate strode forward. I was a bit worried because they had a cold expression on. Nemesis was in her original form which was good because I didn't need a mixture of Gabe, Gaea and Kronos in front of me (Nemesis turns into the person you despise of most). "you gave us respect and recognition instead of selfishly taking the gods offer and never once disrespected us for being minor gods" Hecate simply said as her Polecat barked and farted. Lovely.

"Also the fact that balance has to remain. You lost a lot and this, slightly, is keeping the balance" Nemesis told me in a surprisingly pleasant voice as she shot a red beam of power at me and Hecate simultaneously shot a green/purple beam at me.

"You have power over magic and can work the mist, create illusions and manipulate people's minds" Hecate told me as I thanked her. "As for my part of the deal, you can see peoples worst fear and most hated person, your power increases tenfold when taking revenge and I gave you a new bow and arrow, that is if you can actually use it" Nemesis said, amusement evident in her voice. I glared at her slightly before thanking her for the blessing.

They all nodded and disappeared In flashes of light except, to my surprise, Artemis. "Perseus, I really am sorry for what that girl has done to you" she said empathetically. I tensed a bit at the mention of Anabbeth before realising it was a stupid thing to do. "My Lady it is not your fault for what she may or may not have done. I was the one stupid enough to fall in love with her and it caused the death of my parents" I said, my voice breaking a little at the end.

"I hope you will be okay because you are the only male I have any respect for. I hope in the future we can become friends but for now I think you need to go clear your head. I suggest you try transforming into any animal under my domain" she said before flashing out. I smiled fondly at the spot where the gods and goddesses stood just a minute before. At least somebody cared about me.

Trying out the new power from Artemis I imagined myself becoming a wolf. I felt myself grow fur, talons, a tail and my face growing into a snout. I opened my eyes and found myself being much shorter (about 3 foot) but my senses much keener. I could hear sounds much further away and make out the smallest details when I focused. I looked at my arms only to find myself looking at midnight black paws.

I looked at the cluster of trees near me and found it calling to me, Beckoning me to come in and take shelter in the darkness, forever hiding the children of the forest from harm. I broke into a wild run through the forest, totally carefree. The forest twisted and turned in all directions but was easy enough for animals to navigate in, the forest didn't want to cause harm on one of its children.

I felt so alive and free, bounding through the mesmerizing pattern the forest path took. I suddenly felt a huge urge to stop my senseless running and I skidded to a halt. I went to investigate why I found that urge by peeking my head though a clump of bushes in front of me. I gave a huge sigh of relief and thanked whoever the Hades gave me that pointer, because a few meters after the bushes there was a cliff, leading narrowly to a chasm beneath it. I would have jumped over the bushes and bounded strait to my death before I could even register what was going on. I once again thanked whoever gave me that urge to stop and turned to leave.

"You're quite welcome young pup" an amused voice said behind me said un expectantly. I turned to find a woman staring at me. She looked timeless and beautiful. She looked like a hamadryad, chestnut wavy brown hair with green streaks flowing past her shoulders. Her pale slightly green tinted skin shone in the moonlight and her jade green eyes sparkled with amusement. I blurted out what I was thinking before I remembered I was a wolf so it wouldn't work. To my great surprise I heard my voice, gravely and rough, but still my voice ask her "With all due respect, who are you?"

"I am κισσός, essence of this forest" she said in a rich melodic voice that sounded a bit like trees rustling. Κισσός or κissόs meaning Ivy, seemed fitting. "Are you the one that told me to stop before I fell the my death" I inquired in my wolfish voice. She just smiled and nodded ever so slightly. I was about to air my thanks when she beat me to it

"After all I can't let a child of the forest jump to their deaths can I? I rule over this forest and keep the children of the forest safe" she told me.

I just nodded my head and turned to leave when she said something that shocked me "I have seen your battle with Kronos and then Gaea, and for me it would be an honor if you accepted my blessing. Sort of as a remainder of the forest, Protector of all who seek its aid" she said and before I could even think about what she said my wolf form was wrapped in ivy, seemingly growing from nowhere. It glowed brightly for a second before sinking into my fur.

Instantly I felt an enormous connection towards the forest. I felt the age old ground beneath my feet, vast and dangerous, yet providing life for others since the start of this world. I could sense the trees around me, tall and proud just like they had been for a lot of years. I felt every creature scurrying around the forest or flying in the canopies of trees. It felt amazing.

I turned to thank Kissós only to find her gone. I was rather dumbstruck as to why the very essence of the forest would want to meet me, let alone bless me. What was so special about me? After all I was just a demigod.


	4. Chapter 4: Still stuck

**Oh God, I REALLY not in the mood for anything for a few days. I was quite 'Out off it' as they tend to put it. Was I in the mood for this? Nope. Was i still going to do it because I have no life thus far? Yes, it would seem so. I wrote this in one of my better moods so it is not as depressing as I excepted it to be. I must have been in quite a damn good mood because other days i felt like absolute shit, to simply put it. Please give me ideas for what you would like to happen because yeah... Flames will be used to bake cookies! (::) (::) (::) **

**I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians OR Fairy Tail**

Time skip: 1 year

I scanned the area for any monsters. I was in the outskirts of a large city. It had been a year since I received my powers from Kissós and man, had it been an interesting year. For the first 3 months I trained non-stop with all of my blessings until they all rivaled my powers over water. I then found myself being able to detect demigods from normal mortal. I unofficially made it my job to take them to either of the camps or either the Hunters of Arteries if they were Greek or the Amazons if they were Roman. It was a pain in the arse sometimes but more than often I became attached to the innocent and unique personalities of some of the demigods.

Today I had sensed an unnaturally powerful demigod in this city. Was it one of the children of the Big Three? Not that I really minded it but all of them had wives so it was adultery.

"Whatever" I thought to myself.

After a short 5 minute walk I located the power source. I was next to a particular ugly house that smelt like stale beer and cigarettes. I was about to knock on the door when I heard shouting from inside the house

"You fucking useless wretch! Why do I even bother keeping you? Your mother was a complete slut and your father ran off! Pathetic" I heard someone sluggishly shout from inside, as if they were drunk. This was abruptly followed by whimpering yelps from inside. Rage boiled in me. I Knew exactly what was going on because I had encountered cases of one too many of abused demigods in my travels. I kicked down the door only to find a man with a broken beer bottle towering over a cowering girl. The man had a striking resemblance to Gabe, He was fat, smelled of stale beer and had little to no hair on top of his ugly face. I then shifted my gaze to the girl lying on the floor. She had ebony black hair ,that looked unclean and dirty, growing past her shoulders. The drunk guy slowly turned his head towards me. "who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" he roared and before waiting for an answer he charged at me. I sidestepped and tripped him up. As soon as he was on the floor I snapped my fingers and he was engulfed in flame. He screamed painfully loudly before his mortal body crumbled. I just smirked slightly before turning to the girl.

"Hello young one, my name is Percy Jackson" I said whilst crouching down to her level. She turned her scared electric blue eyes on me and half whispered "Please don't hurt me". That got me pissed, Zeus doesn't even care for what happens to her daughter. I shrugged it off as I soothingly said "don't worry I am not here to hurt you in any way, I swear upon the river Styx" thunder rumbled in the distance. She obviously didn't know what the river Styx was but she calmed before becoming suspicious. "Why are you here then?" she asked suspiciously. I just laughed lightly.

"I was sent here by your father to take you to either of two places" I said. Her electric grey eyes widened comically before she said "Your lying, dad died when I was born!" she said. I sighed and started explaining all about the Greek gods to her. She had a curious nature but the face and eyes marked her as a daughter of Zeus. She lost her shy manner with him throughout the explanation. "If dad is king of the gods then why can't he come for me earlier?" she asked. I ran a hand through my hair and though about how to phrase it.

"your dad is restricted from doing certain things by ancient laws, he cares for you and sent me to fetch you" I lied. Her father didn't care; I came here on my own accord but I wasn't going to tell her that. She seemed to accept my explanation and smiled at me. "soooooooo" she said and I realized that that she still wanted to talk but didn't know what to say, typical. "We will go to whichever place you want to go to tomorrow but now rest" he said softly. She didn't need to be asked twice. Her head drooped and breathing evened out till I knew she had fallen asleep.

I smiled at her small form. She was no older than 8 but already strong enough to fight back. I smiled at her sleeping form before deciding to retire for the day. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for us.

**?Since when did I start using line breaks?**

I groggily opened my eyes a loud voice had awoken me from my slumber. I heard it again but this time clearer, it was a scream. In that instant I remembered every that had happened the previous night in a sudden. The kid. I was instantly up and looked around but was utterly shocked when I found the kid staring at me with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE" she squealed and patted my furry head. I looked at her incredulously as I stood up and stretched my limbs. She was still looking at me with large eyes as I sat down and wrapped my tail around my paws. What was causing her to act so strangely? I thought as I looked briefly at my tail. Wait tail? Ohhhh….. That would explain it.

"Hi there and good morning" I said in my gravely voice and laughed as she jumped back in fear.

"Percy, why are you a fox now? How did you do it? Can you control the changes? Is this the only animal you can change into?" she fired off questions in a rate that would have rivaled a daughter of Athena.

"One of the other Goddesses has blessed me with the power to transform into any animal within the forest, and since I basically live in the forest I got used to the fact of transforming into any forest creature so I would be left alone, and I can control what and when I transform" I replied simply.

"Can I see you're other transformations, pleases please please?" she begged with puppy eyes. Gods damn why were kids so curious?

"Fine" I sigh as I felt myself growing bigger and sturdier, my tail growing shorter and my canines enlarging. "There is that enough?" I questioned the curious child.

"wow… a wolf" she whispered, awestruck. "BE something else!" she then exclaimed. _Ughh._

I concentrated and felt my snout shift into a beak, my body shrinking whilst my front legs became wings and the back became claws with sharp talons. My eyesight improved immensely and also my terrifying lust to eat mice. **Shudder**. I looked at the daughter of Zeus and I could only think of a really ironic word. She looked shocked (bad pun or nahh) at my transformation. Before she could say anything I spoke up; "So I don't think I caught your name earlier, would you mind telling me?" I chirped, my voice sing sounding like the cry of a falcon. She still looked awestruck but replied

"My name is Amy, Amy Reeve" she said.

"Well Amy I think it was about time we got going don't you?" I questioned. She just nodded her head and I smiled. It must have looked weird on my beak because she scrambled back.

"Don't do that birdy! It's weird!" she exclaimed. Immediately after that she covered her mouth in shock, as if she said something wrong.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" she whimpered. I felt my blood boil at the mortal that dared do this to her, a child! I forced myself to stay calm and spoke soothingly:

"It's ok Amy, I'm not like those mortals" I reassured her. She calmed down and we talked a while till she asked me a unexpected question.

"Umm, I know it's rude b-but can I stroke your feathers?" she asked quietly and I chuckled but nodded. She squealed in delight and caressed my feathers gently.

"But go to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us"


End file.
